La route brisée
by Songe d'Hiver
Summary: Dans un royaume lointain, Élisa voit, par sa faute, ses onze frères changés en cygne, s'envoler au loin. A Storybrooke, l'arrivée de deux étrangères suscite la méfiance de ses habitants qui pourraient se voir emmener dans une aventure périlleuse à travers les mondes. Et qui sait, peut être que les deux histoires sont liées.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou à tous,  
**

 **Alors voilà, c'est décidé je me lance dans la publication d'une de mes fanfictions !**

 **La fic suit le même schéma que la série, en alternant le conte et le présent. Elle se passe juste après la saison 3 même si pour des raisons évidentes de facilit** é **(oui, je plaide coupable !), je n'ai pas gardé ce qui se passe en saison 4.**

 **En dehors des personnages d'Élisa, de Ruth, de Louise et ceux qui pourront intervenir dans le conte ou le présent, les personnages de Once upon a time ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de négocier).**

 **Juste pour information, je n'ai aucune pitié pour les personnages, ils se pourraient qu'ils souffrent un peu, beaucoup, passionnément...Non, je ne suis pas sadique, rassurez-vous (ou juste un peu) !**

 **Si vous pouviez laisser une review (mais toute petite ^^) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez que ce soit de l'histoire ou de la manière dont j'écris.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Les onze frères cygnes

 _Il était une fois, dans une lointaine contrée, là où les hirondelles s'envolent lorsque l'hiver arrive, un roi qui avait onze fils et une fille appelée Élisa. Aimé de son peuple, craint de ses voisins, son règne n'était que paix et prospérité._

 _Les princes, ses fils, d'une sagesse fort surprenante pour leur âge, faisaient la fierté du royaume, mais pas un n'égalait leur sœur. Aussi gracieuse que réfléchie, elle consacrait la plupart de son temps à la lecture. Elle s'appliquait tellement à satisfaire ce passe-temps, que bientôt tous les ouvrages du royaume ne furent plus suffisants._

 _Devant la tristesse de sa plus jeune fille, le roi incita ses fils à ramener de chacune de leur expédition un livre._

 _Jamais pareil enfant ne fut plus comblé. Mais ce bonheur ne pouvait durer toujours._

/

La pluie s'abattait sur le capot dans un crépitement régulier. L'obstination des essuie-glaces contre le pare-brise paraissait perdue d'avance. Chaque goutte écartée laissait place à une multitude d'autre gouttes. La pâle lueur des phares peinait à éclairer la route, pourtant Louise ne se rangea pas sur le bas-côté. Les mains crispées sur le volant, elle continuait d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur. Dix-neuf ans qu'elle attendait ce moment, ce n'était pas une tempête qui l'arrêterait.

Elle jeta un regard sur sa droite, son associée dormait paisiblement. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle savait que si son amie se réveillait, elle l'obligerait à se garer. Elle baissa le volume de la radio pour s'assurer de sa tranquillité.

Elle reporta son attention sur la route. La tempête ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Le vent claquait contre la carrosserie dans un bruit assourdissant. Elle sentait sa Chevrolet se déporter légèrement sur la voie d'à côté. Par chance, aucune voiture ne roulait dans l'autre sens.

Louise releva un peu son pied de l'accélérateur et rapprocha sa tête du pare-brise. Elle était proche de sa destination. Elle aperçut alors, à sa droite, un panneau à peine caché par les arbres, « Bienvenue à Storybrooke ».

Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait trouvée.

La tempête s'était momentanément interrompue lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le centre- ville. Tout était désert à l'exception de deux promeneurs. Louise s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Elle baissa sa vitre et passa sa tête à l'extérieur.

\- Bonjour, je suis bien à Storybrooke ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Vous y êtes. Je peux vous aider ? hésita l'un des passants.

\- Je cherche un endroit pour dormir.

\- L'auberge Granny est au bout de la route. Deux rues plus loin.

\- Merci.

\- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici ?

\- L'air frais, je suppose.

Louise redémarra immédiatement. Les regards inquiets échangés entre ses interlocuteurs ne lui avaient pas échappé. Elle s'en serait doutée, les étrangers n'étaient pas vraiment les bienvenus dans cette ville.

L'auberge Granny ressemblait à tous les hôtels des petites bourgades du Maine, un style renaissance aux tons pastels.

La jeune conductrice gara sa voiture en face de la bâtisse. D'un coup sec, elle referma la portière de sa Chevrolet Impala une antiquité de 1967 qui ne l'avait jamais laissée tomber. Malgré le nombre hallucinant de kilomètres qu'elle affichait au compteur, sa « Vieille carcasse », comme elle la surnommait, en avait encore sous le capot.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, demanda une voix endormie. Pourquoi on s'arrête ?

\- Je nous ai trouvé un hôtel. Quoi que tu sembles ne pas en avoir besoin.

\- Je peux prendre le relais, on gagnera du temps.

\- Pas utile.

\- Ah j'oubliais, toi seule sait y faire avec ta vieille carcasse.

\- Il y a de ça et aussi que nous sommes déjà arrivées.

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de son amie. Ruth n'arrivait pas à y croire, peut-être parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais cru. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, certaines choses lui semblaient encore impossibles.

\- Tu es sur de toi ?

\- Il est ici.

\- Alors nous n'avons pas une seconde à perdre, lâcha son amie, en prenant la direction opposée à l'auberge.

\- Tu ne le trouveras pas à cette heure-ci, mais si tu veux te dégourdir les jambes, je ne te retiens pas.

Louise n'attendit pas sa réponse. Elle enfonça ses mains dans sa veste et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Une douce chaleur enveloppa instantanément son corps. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment. Avec le chauffage de sa voiture qui ne fonctionnait qu'une fois sur deux, elle avait passé le trajet à alterner entre chaud et froid.

\- Je peux vous aider, demanda une voix enrouée.

Louise rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une dame d'un certain âge se tenait juste devant elle, la dévisageant à travers ses verres.

\- Je voudrais une chambre s'il vous plait ?

L'aubergiste passa derrière son comptoir et ouvrit un cahier qui paraissait lui servir de registre.

\- Votre nom ?

\- Swan.

\- Swan ?

\- Oui, Swan, confirma la jeune fille.

\- Vous comptez rester combien de temps, mademoiselle Swan ?

\- Nous ne sommes que de passage. Deux ou trois jours tout au plus.

\- Nous ?

\- Une personne devrait me rejoindre, répondit vaguement Louise, tout en attrapant la clef que lui tendait la vieille femme.

/

 _De tous les livres qui lui avaient été donné de lire, l'un avait sa préférence : un recueil d'histoires merveilleuses. Rapporté par l'ainé de ses frères, d'un lointain pays, l'ouvrage ne ressemblait à aucun autre._

 _La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait trouvé plutôt commun, un simple livre de contes. Lui préférant d'autres ouvrages, elle l'oublia sur l'une des étagères de la grande bibliothèque du palais. Sept mois s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle n'y repense._

 _Un soir, le troisième de ses frères revint les mains vides de son voyage, elle se souvint alors de ce livre qu'elle avait ignoré._

 _Elle parcourut plusieurs fois les rayons de sa bibliothèque avant de le retrouver, posé négligemment sur une pile de manuels._

 _L'objet sous le bras, elle rejoignit sa chambre. Là, à la lueur des bougies, elle se plongea dans le recueil. Quand vint la dernière page, elle s'étonna de voir des mots s'ajouter. Sa curiosité piquée au vif, elle voulut savoir si cela recommencerait. Elle attendit, les yeux rivés sur l'ouvrage, mais rien ne se produisit. Le doute la saisit, alors._

 _Peut-être l'avait-elle imaginé ?_

 _Un jour et une nuit passa mais Élisa ne parvenait pas à oublier. Son intérêt s'en trouvait même renforcé. Afin de trouver le repos, elle décida de jeter un seul et dernier regard au recueil. Elle ouvrit l'ouvrage à la dernière page, mais n'en reconnut pas les mots. Sa curiosité s'accrut encore lorsqu'elle découvrit tout un chapitre, qu'hier encore n'existait pas._

 _Ainsi, chaque matin, elle parcourait le recueil et chaque matin, de nouvelles pages l'attendaient. Le livre semblait ne jamais s'épuiser._

 _Elle qui aimait tant lire en fut enchantée._

/

Malgré la tempête qui régnait, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à rejoindre sa chambre. Elle erra à travers les rues, cherchant à apaiser son agitation intérieure. Indifférente au vent qui lui soufflait au visage, elle tentait de réprimer ce sentiment qui montait en elle cette lueur d'espoir que cette ville avait ranimé.

Elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge incrustée dans la tour, huit heures moins le quart y était affichée. Louise devait surement l'attendre dans un des cafés de la ville. Elle remonta la rue, se souvenant d'en avoir vu un tout près de leur auberge.

L'établissement dégageait un certain charme, un côté familial qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Des tables étaient disposées à l'extérieur mais il n'y avait personne. Ruth jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte et la trouva, accoudée au bar, une tasse de café encore fumante, à la main.

\- Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, dit une voix suave.

Ruth pivota brusquement et dévisagea le propriétaire de la voix, un grand brun au regard pénétrant. Son visage couvert d'une barbe fine et soigneusement taillée lui conférait un charisme qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. D'une stature solide, il arborait pourtant une allure élancée. L'homme était beau et loin de l'ignorer.

En deux enjambées, l'inconnu la rejoignit sur le perron.

\- Après vous, dit-il charmeur tout en tenant la porte.

Elle remarqua alors qu'à la place de sa main gauche se trouvait un crochet. Étrange, pensa-t-elle. Mais cette pièce métallique n'était pas la seule chose qui la troublait, le personnage en lui-même la déconcertait. Son accoutrement, sa posture jusqu'à sa façon de s'exprimer ne semblait pas coller avec le décor.

\- Je vous assure, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, insista l'inconnu.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire gêné et rejoignit son amie.

\- Un cappuccino s'il vous plait ?

\- Un deuxième, est-ce bien raisonnable, railla Ruth en prenant place au bar.

\- Aujourd'hui ça l'est.

\- La même chose pour moi, demanda-t-elle au moment où la serveuse déposait la boisson.

\- Tu bois du café, maintenant toi ?

\- Aujourd'hui j'en bois.

Ruth fixa sa tasse d'un œil anxieux. Elle pouvait sentir leurs regards posés sur elles. Des regards peu discrets qui suivaient leurs moindres déplacements. La méfiance des habitants vis-à-vis d'elles était palpable.

\- J'ai demandé après Gold, commença Louise. Il serait le propriétaire d'une petite boutique. 3480 rue Moncton, continua-t-elle en dépliant un bout de papier.

\- Et ce Monsieur Gold peut nous aider ?

\- C'est notre homme, assura Louise. Partons.

\- Mon café ?

Son amie ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ruth porta la tasse à ses lèvres et en avala rapidement le contenu. Un goût amer lui emplit instantanément le palais. Elle grimaça. Le café ce n'était pas son truc. Elle déposa un Abraham Lincoln sur le comptoir avant de sortir.

Elles remontèrent la rue en direction de la librairie et au premier croisement, tournèrent à gauche. Le temps jouait contre elle, pourtant, elles laissèrent leurs regards se perdre dans la ville, s'arrêtant par moment. Elles dépassèrent plusieurs boutiques avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'elles : Mr. Gold, prêteur sur gage.

Louise poussa la porte rouge et pénétra à l'intérieur du commerce. Le bruit d'une clochette annonça son entrée.

De chaque côté de la pièce, plusieurs dizaines d'antiquités s'empilaient les unes sur les autres. Des lampes, des bijoux, des statues, des peintures et de la vaisselle se trouvaient éparpillés dans des vitrines de verre, posés sur des étagères et accrochés sur les murs. Le comptoir lui-même était encombré de divers objets.

Elle s'en approcha et vit un homme sortir de derrière la caisse.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous cherchons le propriétaire de la boutique, répondit Louise.

\- Vous l'avez devant vous. Quel objet souhaitez-vous échanger ?

\- Vous n'avez pas encore entendu notre demande.

\- Je ne peux vous donner un prêt sans avoir déterminé au préalable le prix des objets que vous souhaitez laisser.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour l'argent.

\- Ici vous n'obtiendrez que ça !

\- Je pense que vous avez plus à offrir que ce que vous proposez.

\- Et vous sauriez mieux que moi ce que j'ai à offrir ?

\- Votre réputation vous précède, Monsieur Gold.

\- Ma réputation, ricana-t-il. Et quelle est-elle ?

\- Contre un bon prix vous pouvez réaliser l'impossible, dit Louise en appuyant sur ses derniers mots.

\- L'impossible, rien que ça, se moqua le propriétaire de la boutique. Je ne sais d'où vous sortez ce genre d'inepties, mais ici nous ne prêtons que de l'argent.

\- Peut-être que notre prix vous fera changer d'avis.

\- Si vous n'avez pas l'intention d'échanger, je vous prierai de sortir de ma boutique, s'agaça-t-il.

\- J'ai l'intention d'échanger.

Ruth, restée en retrait près de la porte d'entrée, s'approcha du comptoir et y déposa une pierre parfaitement lisse. L'homme resta impassible devant cette roche multicolore, mais la lueur qui brillait au fond de ses yeux ne laissait aucun doute quant à son intérêt pour l'objet.

\- Pouvons-nous maintenant entrer dans le vif du sujet, Monsieur Gold ou préférez-vous que je vous appelle Rumpelstiltskin, le Ténébreux ? suggéra Ruth.

 _Lorsque Élisa eut quinze ans, un bal des plus somptueux fut donné, un comme jamais il n'y en avait eu. La grande salle, d'ordinaire sombre et vide, resplendissait de lumière. Sur les murs, les chandeliers d'argent répandaient une intense clarté. A travers les immenses fenêtres, la lueur de la lune emplissait les lieux. Aux quatre coins trônait un buffet empli des mets les plus délicats et savoureux du royaume. Une rivière de fleurs coulait au travers de la pièce._

 _Tous les gentilshommes du royaume furent conviés ainsi que ceux des royaumes voisins._

 _Alors que la fête prenait fin, une vieille femme que l'on n'avait point priée, parut. Elle ne daigna pas s'annoncer. Mais nul n'ignorait qui elle était et déjà la craignait. Sur son épaule un corbeau annonciateur de malheur, glapissait :_

\- _Faite place ! Faite place !_

 _La tête haute, la vieille femme s'avança vers le trône et à l'attention du roi s'écria :_

\- _Vous avez en votre possession un livre des plus singuliers, j'exige que vous me le remettiez !_

\- _Si tel est votre désir, ma bibliothèque est vôtre, sorcière_

\- _Je n'ai cure de vos livres, s'énerva-t-elle._

\- _Que voulez-vous alors ? demanda le roi sur un ton qui se voulait serein._

\- _Celui qui jamais ne finit._

\- _Un tel objet n'existe pas dans ce royaume_

\- _Mensonge, mensonge, s'époumona-t-elle_

\- _Mensonge, mensonge, croassa le corbeau après elle._

 _Élisa voulu se manifester mais paralysée par la peur elle s'en trouva privée de voix. Furieuse qu'on lui mente ainsi, la sorcière laissa échapper sa cruauté._

\- _Puisqu'il en est ainsi, vous subirez mon courroux. Ces enfants que vous chérissez tant, je vais vous les ôter._

 _La sorcière s'approcha des fils du roi._

\- _Vaillants princes, envolez-vous de par le monde tel des corbeaux sans voix, proféra-t-elle._

 _Le sort ne fut pas aussi tragique qu'elle le souhaitait. Elle les voulait corbeaux mais les princes se changèrent en onze magnifiques cygnes et comme attirés par une force invisible, ils s'envolèrent à travers les immenses fenêtres._

 _La sorcière laissa échapper un cri de colère et se tourna vers la plus jeune, la princesse._

\- _Belle enfant, vous ne serez plus que noirceur et laideur que même votre père ne pourra vous reconnaitre_

 _La sorcière attendit mais Élisa ne changea pas. Alors elle répéta ses paroles encore et encore sans que jamais Élisa n'en soit métamorphosée._

\- _Qu'importe, se résigna la sorcière, la perte de tes frères aura raison de toi._

 _Après quoi, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée aussi noir qu'était son cœur._

 _La sorcière laissa un roi empli d'une tristesse que nul ne pouvait apaiser et qui finit par l'emporter._

* * *

 **Bon, j'avoue, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce premier chapitre, mais il me permet de poser les bases pour les suivants. Le prochain chapitre sera plus épique, promis !**

 **Mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre.**

 **Cette fanfiction me tient vraiment à cœur, j'attends donc vos avis positifs comme négatifs tant qu'ils sont constructifs afin de savoir si je continue à publier la suite.**

 **Les trois premiers chapitres sont déjà écris, sachant que le premier est le plus court (les deux autres faisant au moins le double de celui-là), je vous propose de publier soit tous les deux mois avec le chapitre entier soit tous les mois en coupant les chapitres en deux. A vous de décider !**

 **Au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 2 : L'eau de la source

**Merci à TheLadyBluebird et Amlie pour avoir laissé une reviews. On ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte avant d'en avoir eu mais cela donne vraiment envie de continuer !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, nos personnages de OUAT seront plus à l'honneur.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'eau de la source

 _Un an s'était écoulé depuis que le roi était passé de vie à trépas. Le royaume, jadis prospère, n'était plus que ruine et désolation. Chaque souverain avoisinant rêvait d'y élargir ses frontières. Sans roi pour le gouverner, sans prince pour le protéger, le pays se trouvait démuni et bientôt la guerre éclata._

 _Impuissante, la princesse devenue reine ne put que prendre la fuite et laisser derrière elle tout ce qui faisait d'elle, la fille d'un roi._

 _Dans sa hâte, elle ne se résolut pas à abandonner le livre de contes, pourtant cause de tous ses maux._

 _Désormais sans attache, Élisa erra de par le monde, sans savoir où ses pas la porteraient. Elle souhaitait seulement retrouver ses frères, si chers à son cœur._

/

Trois minutes, qui semblèrent une éternité pour les deux jeunes femmes, s'écoulèrent sans que M. Gold ne prononce un mot. Il se contentait de les fixer d'un air détaché. Mais celles-ci n'étaient pas dupes de son attitude, elles savaient qu'un tel joyaux ne se présenterait pas deux fois devant lui.

\- Si vous n'êtes pas intéressé, je peux le reprendre, dit Ruth en joignant le geste à la parole.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de tel.

L'antiquaire pris l'objet en main et l'examina sous toutes ses surfaces. Jamais il n'avait vu pareille pierre, lisse de bout en bout, arborant des nuances de couleurs comme jamais il ne lui été donné de voir et brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle.

\- Est ce bien ce que je pense ?

\- A vous de me le dire, c'est vous l'expert en tout genre.

Un ricanement aigu s'échappa du marchand et pendant un bref instant, elles entrevirent la vraie nature de celui dont l'âme était vouée aux ténèbres.

M. Gold empoigna la pierre et déambula à l'intérieur de la boutique, observant chaque mouvement de pupilles. Visiblement agacé, il sentait peser sur lui les regards appuyés de ces hôtes.

\- Voyez vous, chères clientes, nous avons un problème. Ce que vous souhaitez échanger ressemble à s'y méprendre à l'Ophtalme sans pour autant posséder ses propriétés qui font d'elle une pierre unique. N'est-elle pas censée me rendre invisible ?

\- Comme toute magie, elle a ses limites, précisa Ruth. Un porteur régulier devient imperméable à ces illusions et ...

\- Mais vous le saviez déjà, coupa Louise. La pierre fonctionne, vérifiez par vous même.

L'antiquaire hésita, juste un instant, avant de quitter la boutique la pierre en main. Ruth jeta un regard réprobateur à son amie.

\- Il n'a nulle part où aller, si c'est cela qui t'inquiète. En dehors de cette ville, il n'y a aucune magie. Rumpelstiltskin y serait vulnérable et crois-moi, c'est ce qu'il redoute plus que tout.

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi.

Pour toute explication Louise esquissa un léger mouvement d'épaules.

/

 _Élisa traversait la forêt bordant les frontières du royaume. Elle n'avait encore rencontré âme qui vive, quand soudain, chemina vers elle une vieille femme dont la charge lui faisait courber l'échine._

 _Emplie de compassion, Élisa lui proposa son assistance. ""Une vieille femme ne devrait pas porter un tel fardeau, laissez moi m'en charger pour vous !" dit-elle._

 _Bien heureuse de trouver une bonne âme pour lui porter secours, la vieille accepta sans plus de formalités._

 _Le chemin qui menait au domaine était un long périple, d'une difficulté telle qu'Élisa peinait à croire qu'une vieille femme puisse le parcourir chaque matin._

 _Elles durent prendre par la partie Est de la forêt, celle où la nature avait repris ses droits car nul ne l'empruntait. Chaque branche, chaque racine retardait un peu plus leur avancée et alourdissait ainsi la charge._

 _Ensuite, les attendait une rivière dont le courant était tel qu'il fallut redoubler d'effort pour en venir à bout. Chaque enjambée dans l'eau rendait la tâche un peu plus difficile et alourdissait ainsi la charge._

 _Enfin, elles eurent à gravir une montagne qui possédait la pente la plus abrupte qu'Elisa n'ait jamais gravie. Les pierres y roulaient sans cesse. Chaque brise, chaque souffle manquait de les emporter et alourdissait ainsi la charge._

 _Alors qu'Élisa pensait ne jamais en voir la fin, la maisonnette apparut. Une simple demeure, juste ce qu'il fallait à une vieille femme, ni plus ni moins._

\- _Ta gentillesse mérite récompense, commença doucement la veille. Au bas de cette montagne git une source aussi pure qu'une larme. Chaque goutte, dit-on, peut te transporter dans des contrés inexplorées. Mais cette eau ne peut être prise, tous ceux qui ont essayé, l'ont vu s'évaporer. Avec cette fiole que je t'offre, tu devrais pouvoir en capturer plus que nécessaire. Cependant, prends garde, ne reste pas plus d'une minute à contempler cette eau ou celle-ci t'emportera._

\- _Merci, je ferais bonne usage de votre présent._

\- _Pas plus d'une minute, rappela la vieille._

 _Élisa rangea la fiole dans son sac et entreprit de se remettre en route._

\- _Tu retrouveras tes frères._

\- _Que venez vous de dire?_

 _Mais lorsque Élisa se retourna pour interroger la vieille femme, celle-ci avait disparu tout comme sa maison._

/

La matinée était déjà bien avancée lorsque M. Gold revint à sa boutique, un léger sourire de satisfaction sur ses lèvres. Il déposa l'Ophtalme sur le comptoir.

Louise exécuta un rapide mouvement de tête en direction de son amie, sa façon à elle de lui faire comprendre son habituel " _tu vois je te l'avais bien dit_!".

\- Je vous écoute de quoi avez vous besoin ? demanda l'antiquaire de but en blanc.

\- Un moyen capable de retrouver mon propre sang et ce qu'importe où il se trouve et la forme qu'il revêt. Cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué à trouver pour un collectionneur de magie comme vous.

\- Et un livre de contes plutôt spécial, rajouta Louise.

\- Cela fait deux requêtes ! s'offusqua le marchand.

\- C'est équitable !

M. Gold ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et se retira dans l'arrière boutique, laissant les deux jeunes filles dans l'incertitude.

Il revint vers elles un globe dénué de continents en main, celui-là même que Cora lui avait donné pour retrouver son fils. Il l'observa quelques secondes comme s'il hésitait à s'en délaisser. Son fils mort, il ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, pourtant quelque chose le retenait; sans doute, les souvenirs qu'il lui procurait.

\- Qu'est ce là ? demanda Ruth, perturbant le fil de ses pensées.

\- Votre moyen.

Devant son air perplexe, l'antiquaire se résolut à lui donner de plus amples explications.

\- Il suffit de déposer une unique goutte de votre sang sur le globe. Le reste viendra tout seul.

\- Le reste ?

\- Une carte du monde dans lequel se trouve la personne que vous recherchez apparaitra avec un point rouge indiquant sa position exacte, soupira-t-il devant tant d'ignorance.

\- Et pour le livre ? intervint Louise.

\- Patience très chère. Vous l'aurez bien assez tôt.

Le marchant voulu s'emparer de la pierre qui trônait toujours sur le comptoir mais Louise fut plus rapide. Elle referma sa poigne sur l'objet, un air de défi sur le visage.

\- Quand le livre sera en notre possession, pas avant, lâcha-t-elle.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Louise attrapa sa coéquipière par le bras et l'entraina en dehors du magasin.

A peine les deux étrangères avaient elles tourné au coin de la rue que la famille Charmant au complet débarqua dans la boutique.

\- Que voulaient-elles ? demanda Charmant sans plus de formalité.

\- Ce que tout le monde veut! Des réponses, très cher.

\- Des réponses à quoi ? insista Emma

\- Ce petit air renfrogné, c'est de famille à ce que je vois. Tel père telle fille !

\- Gold!

\- Si je vous le disais ce serait violer le secret professionnel qu'implique ma profession. Mais, ajouta-t-il avant d'être coupé, si vous tenez tant que ca à les voir partir, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles recherchaient un livre de contes, un comme celui que vous possédez. Peut être serait-il dans notre intérêt à tous de leur remettre cette chose. Mais que sais-je, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est dans l'intérêt de cette ville, ironisa-t-il.

/

 _En contrebas de la montagne, telle que le lui avait décrite la vieille, coulait une source limpide comme du cristal. Sous le souffle du vent, l'herbe ployait et les feuilles frémissaient mais l'eau restait tranquille._

 _Élisa s'agenouilla au bord de la source et y baigna ses frêles mains. L'étang s'assécha aussitôt. La princesse les ôta et la source revint comme auparavant._

 _La surprise passée, Élisa y plongea alors la fiole offerte par la vieille femme. Cette fois, l'eau ne bougea pas._

 _Elle s'apprêtait à repartir lorsque son regard fut attiré par son propre reflet._ _Ce n'était pas son image qu'elle y vit, mais le reflet de ses dix ans. Élisa se pencha pour mieux voir et en oublia toute mise en garde._

 _Bientôt à ses côtés, apparurent ses frères. Élisa se pencha encore un peu plus._

 _Elle pouvait presque toucher l'eau avec son nez quand deux bras plus blanc que l'écume l'enlacèrent et l'entrainèrent dans les profondeurs de la source._

 _La perfide Nixe, gardienne de ces eaux, venait de frapper à nouveau._

/

Ruth retrouva son tabouret de tout à l'heure et s'affaissa sur le comptoir. Une serveuse répondant au nom de Ruby débarrassait derrière elles les derniers vestiges du petit déjeuné, laissés par des clients tardifs. Elle fredonnait un petit air que le bruits des assiettes et des couverts venait recouvrir.

Alors qu'elle revenait vers elles, Louise demanda à prendre un café bien serré, à emporter, provoquant un bref sursaut chez la serveuse.

\- Oh! Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des clients. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite, s'excusa-t-elle.

\- Tu penses pas que les deux de ce matin étaient suffisants ?!

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi !

Louise anticipa la question de son amie et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la voiture du shérif garée sur le trottoir d'en face.

\- Il nous suit depuis ce matin.

\- On pourrait presque croire qu'on n'est pas les bienvenue ici.

\- Et ca t'étonne ? Si leur petit secret venait à être découvert, je n'imagine pas ce qu'il adviendrait de Storybrooke et ses habitants. "

Elle marqua un silence, perdue dans les méandres de son imagination. "Bon, il est temps d'apporter un petit réconfort au shérif ! " lâcha-t-elle.

Louise attrapa le gobelet de café, encore fumant, et prit la direction de la voiture de surveillance. Ruth esquissa un mouvement de la main pour la retenir, mais bien trop lent pour y parvenir. Son amie venait déjà de franchir le seuil du restaurant.

Elle hésita à se jeter à sa poursuite, mais renonça aussitôt en voyant Louise toquer à la vitre de la voiture.

La jeune fille donna deux coups rapprochés sur la fenêtre. Cette dernière s'abaissa alors dans un bruit crissant, caractéristique d'un mécanisme qui avait trop vécu .

\- Bonjour shérif, dit Louise à l'attention du chauffeur. Je me suis dit que vous en auriez besoin.

Louise lui passa le café et s'en retourna au restaurant sans rien ajouter d'autre. Un sourire satisfait flottait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle regagna sa place, ce qui n'échappa pas à son amie. Louise préparait quelque chose et cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- Alors ? demanda Ruth

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Avec le shérif!

\- Je lui ai juste remis le café et je suis partie.

\- C'est tout ? ", Élisa la regardait attendant manifestement de plus amples détailles.

\- J'ai fait ma bonne action du jour, ça me suffit.

\- Tu ne fais jamais ça, sans avoir une idée derrière la tête.

Louise s'appuya sur le comptoir sans dire un mot.

/

 _La malheureuse, désormais captive des profondeurs, en était réduite à servir la nixe. Du matin jusqu'au soir, elle se pliait à satisfaire chacune de ses volontés._

 _Le premier jour, elle exigea d'Élisa qu'elle démêla tout un champ de ronces aux épines acérées._

\- _Tu ne mangeras point, ne te reposeras point tant que tu n'auras pas fini ! lui-dit-elle._

 _La princesse, d'abord désemparée devant l'ampleur de la tâche, se ressaisit aussitôt et s'attela à son labeur sans se plaindre. Mais le soir approchait et Élisa n'en était qu'à la moitié. Elle s'agenouilla au sol et laissa ses larmes inonder son doux visage._

\- _Il ne sert à rien de pleurer, la tâche n'en sera pas plus vite terminée, dit une toute petite voix._

 _Élisa observa les alentours, cherchant le propriétaire de ces mots, mais ne vit qu'une grenouille verte qui la fixait de ses yeux globuleux._

\- _C'est bien moi qui parle, assura le petit animal._

\- _Mais tu es une grenouille._

\- _Avant j'étais tout comme toi, j'avais deux jambes, deux bras, mais la perfide nixe m'a transformé. Quand elle se lasse de toi, elle te change en grenouille ou tout autre chose selon son humeur._

\- _Alors c'est le sort qui m'attend ?_

\- _Pas si nous pouvons t'aider. Elle aime garder ce qui lui est utile. Tu dois juste finir ce que tu as commencé._

\- _Comment ?_

 _La petite grenouille disparut juste un instant et revint avec une dizaine de ses congénères qui entreprirent de lui prêter main forte sur-le-champ._

 _Le soir venu, la dame des eaux se réjouissait déjà de la réprimandée pour son travail inachevé mais constata avec stupeur que celui-ci s'en trouvait terminé._

 _Le deuxième jour, elle lui confia le tri de chaque brins de pailles qui peuplaient les sous-sols du palais par ordre de grandeur. Élisa ne se démonta pas et se mit sans plus attendre à accomplir sa besogne. Elle avait à peine commencée que les grenouilles vinrent lui apporter leur aide._

 _Le soir arriva et la nixe se frotta les mains de voir sa captive toute chagrinée de n'avoir pu terminer. Mais une nouvelle fois, l'ouvrage fut exécuté._

 _Les jours se succédaient et la dame des eaux redoublait d'effort pour lui compliquer la tâche . Mais Élisa parvenait toujours à la surmonter._

 _Le sort voulu qu'une nuit la nixe s'absenta du palais où Élisa était enfermée._

 _La princesse se mit à la fenêtre et laissa ses larmes coulaient, pensant à ses frères si loin d'elle._

\- _Cesse de pleurer, tu ne fais que te retarder, dit la rainette._

\- _Me retarder ? Mais je n'ai nulle besogne à accomplir._

\- _La nixe n'est pas là cette nuit, c'est le moment de quitter le nids._

\- _Mais comment ? Je ne puis respirer sous l'eau._

\- _Nous t'aiderons pour cela._

\- _Je ne puis nager jusqu'en haut._

\- _Nous t'aiderons aussi pour cela. Suis-moi, intima le petit animal._

 _La jeune fille la suivit sans sourciller. Ces petits amis lui avaient été d'un tel secours jusqu'ici qu'elle ne douta pas qu'ils la délivrent de ce mauvais pas ._

 _La grenouille la mena jusqu'aux portes du palais où l'attendaient le reste de ses congénères._

\- _Tu ne peux respirer sous l'eau, alors nous serons ton oxygène. Tu ne peux nager jusqu'en haut alors nous serons ton appuie, lui dit la rainette._

 _Les grenouilles formèrent alors une chaine de la plus grosse à la plus petite jusqu'à la surface de la source. A chaque paliers, elles gonflaient leurs joues et insufflaient de l'air à Elisa._ _La princesse n'avait plus qu'à grimper pour retrouver sa liberté._

 _Et c'est ainsi qu'après une interminables montée, elle regagna la terre ferme._

/

La chaleur du café contre ses mains lui procura un bien être immédiat. Il en avait grand besoin, le bouton du chauffage ayant décidé par ce froid de rester bloquer en mode aération. David Nolan, shérif adjoint, porta le gobelet à ses lèvres et en avala le contenu. Il soupira de contentement, la première gorgée de ce liquide lui apporta une sensation de chaleur intérieure. Il se sentit revivre.

Il jeta de nouveau un regard à l'intérieur du restaurant, les deux jeunes étrangères ne semblaient pas vouloir en bouger, comme si elles avaient pris possession des lieux.

David déposa le gobelet sur le siège passager et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de la main. Il vit alors sur son genoux gauche une serviette en papier qui avait dû glisser quand elle lui avait tendue le café. Trop tard, il n'en avait plus l'utilité.

Il la ramassa et la roula en boule avant d'apercevoir une sorte de mot griffonné dessus. Il l'a déplia délicatement prenant soin de ne pas la déchirer.

"Dans vingt minutes devant la grande horloge "

Le shérif adjoint tenta de garder son calme. Que pouvez bien signifier ce rendez-vous ? Il se décida à contacter le shérif de la ville, sa propre fille et lui fit part de cette nouvelle information.

\- Reste où tu es, on arrive, indiqua-t-elle.

\- On ?

Sa question resta sans réponse, Emma avait déjà raccroché.

Moins de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis son coup de fil quand sa fille, sa femme, son petit fils et le nouveau petit ami de sa fille le rejoignirent devant le point de rencontre. Emma gara sa coccinelle jaune juste derrière la voiture de fonction. Elle se rendrait seule au rendez-vous, le reste de sa famille l'attendrait à l'intérieur de son véhicule.

A peine avait-elle refermait la porte de sa coccinelle que M. Gold, prenant appuie sur sa canne, s'avança tranquillement à sa rencontre.

\- Le rendez-vous, c'était vous, s'étonna la jeune femme.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Emma roula des yeux, cet homme avait vraiment le don de l'agacer.

\- Vous voulez quoi ?

\- Tant d'animosité dans une simple question.

\- Gold!

\- Vous devriez leur remettre le livre de contes.

L'antiquaire avait formulé ça comme un conseil, pourtant, cela sonnait plus comme une exigence.

\- En quoi cela vous importe-t-il ?

\- J'ai un marché avec ces demoiselles, et, comme nul ne l'ignore, j'honore toujours mes marchés !

Un silence pesant s'installa. Le shérif jaugea l'homme cherchant à deviner les véritables intentions cachées derrières ces paroles.

Le reste de la famille Charmant, restée à l'écart, se rassembla autour d'elle.

\- T'es manigances ne nous concernent pas, Gold, s'agaça David.

\- Je crois, bien au contraire, que mes "manigances" sont dans votre intérêt. A moins que vous ne teniez à les voir rester. Ces demoiselles ont parcouru un long chemin pour trouver notre bourgade, il serait fâcheux d'ignorer leur demande.

\- Nous ne savons rien d'elles, de leurs intentions, ni ce qu'elles savent...

\- Réaction typique d'un Charmant, toujours à s'inquiéter de ce qui n'a pas d'importance. Miss Swan, vous voulez les voir partir, elles veulent le livre de contes, le reste n'est que détail.

\- Est ce qu'elles savent pour cette ville ? s'inquiéta Mary-Margaret.

\- Je suppose.

\- Vous ne supposez jamais Gold, vous êtes certain, trancha Emma. C'est pour vous qu'elles sont venues, n'est ce pas ?

L'antiquaire l'observa, un sourire narquois plaqué sur ses lèvres. Il semblait s'amusait de la situation, comme toujours.

\- Qu'obtenez vous en retour, demanda-t-elle agacée.

\- Rien qui puisse vous inquiéter.

\- Vous nous offrez plus de questions que de réponses, Gold.

\- Miss Swan, les questions revêtent parfois une plus grande importance que leur réponse. Inutile de s'attarder plus, remettez moi ce livre, dit-il, soudain, plus sérieux.

\- Vous avez échangé quelque chose qui ne vous appartenez pas ! s'offusqua Emma.

M. Gold ne laissa rien paraitre, mais il n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion. Lui qui pour une fois s'était abaissé à demander, plutôt que de prendre, ne s'en trouvait pas plus récompensé. Toutes ces amabilités n'avaient été qu'une perte de temps, de son précieux temps .

\- Bien, dit-il tout simplement.

L'antiquaire les salua d'un très léger signe de tête et détourna les talons aussitôt. L'irréalité de la scène la figea sur place. Gold abandonnait la partie bien trop facilement. Emma avait cerné cet homme, il y a un moment de cela, et il n'était pas dans sa nature de renoncer, encore moins sans avoir obtenu gain de cause.

Puis comme frappé par un éclaire de lucidité, tout devint claire. Gold ne demandait pas, il prenait.

\- Henry, ton sac à dos ! s'écria-t-elle alors que l'antiquaire venait de disparaitre de son champs de vision.

Son fils empoigna son sac à dos. Une pointe d'inquiétude s'empara de lui lorsqu'il le sentit plus léger qu'à l'accoutumé. Les mains fébriles, le souffle court, il défit difficilement la fermeture éclaire. Le sac s'ouvrit enfin et confirma son appréhension.

\- Le livre, il n'y est plus !

/

 _La chaine formait par ses petits compagnons se désagrégea et bientôt, devant elle, il n'en resta qu'un._

\- _Il est temps pour toi reprendre ta route, dit la petite grenouille._

\- _Vous ne venez pas avec moi ?_

\- _Pour nous, il est déjà trop tard. Notre vie appartient à ce marrais._

 _Élisa prit dans sa main le petit animal et le porta à ses lèvres. La princesse, désormais délivrée des profondeurs, reprit son chemin._

/

Les allées et venues des clients du service de midi vinrent troubler la tranquillité des deux jeunes femmes. Les bavardages incessants mêlés aux frottements des couverts recouvrirent le silence ambiant et un brouhaha emplit la pièce.

Ruth déroula ses doigts sur le comptoir en une cascade régulière et un nouveau soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle perdait patience. Cette aptitude n'avait jamais été une de ses qualités, c'était un fait. Pour elle c'était tout et tout de suite. Elle avait, pourtant, fait preuve d'une grande patience jusqu'ici, ce qui lui procurait une certaine fierté. Mais le bruit ambiant eut raison du peu de self-control qui lui restait. Bientôt le tapotement de ses pieds sur le socle du tabouret se joignirent à ceux de ses doigts.

\- Sortons, lâcha Louise, agacée par les signes d'impatience de son amie.

Ruth ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se précipita presque vers la sortie.

Un vent doux lui caressa le visage. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier cette sensation, et pendant un instant elle se sentit chez elle. Un vent qui enveloppait le corps d'une chaleureuse bienveillance et caressait les joues avec la douceur d'une mère, nul part ailleurs, elle n'avait ressentit une telle sensation et cela lui manquait. Est-ce cela qu'on nommait le mal du pays ?

\- Tu attends de prendre racine ? dit une Louise mi-agacée, mi-amusée.

Ruth mit quelques secondes à intégrer ces paroles et lorsque cela fut fait, son amie se trouvait déjà à dix pas d'elle. Elle protesta quelque peu, plus pour la forme qu'un réel mécontentement.

Contrairement à la veille, le temps leur était favorable, les deux jeunes femmes en profitèrent pour arpenter les rues de Storybrooke.

La ville en elle même n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, une petite bourgade du Maine, comme il y en avait tant d'autres. Une architecture plutôt classique, style renaissance, des commerces juxtaposés les uns à côté des autres, une forêt bordant la ville, rien qu'elles n'aient pu voir ailleurs. Une banale ville du Maine.

Si elles ne connaissait pas le secret que refermait Storybrooke, elles n'auraient pu le deviner, bien qu'il régnait dans l'atmosphère un petit quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Votre attente mérite récompense, énonça une voix lointaine.

Les deux jeunes femmes dirigèrent leur regard en direction de l'auteur de ces paroles. M. Gold se tenait devant elle, un sourire victorieux suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez le livre ?

C'était brut, directe, mais Louise avait déjà bien trop attendu.

\- Que d'impatience.

\- Vous l'avez ou pas ?

L'antiquaire leva son indexe et son majeure et les fit tournoyer, traçant dans le vide deux arcs de cercles. Un nuage de fumé se forma au dessus de Louise et le livre apparu à ses pieds.

\- Comme convenue.

\- Vous auriez pu faire ça dès le départ, au lieu de nous faire perdre une demi-journée, s'agaça Louise.

\- J'aurais pu, mais j'aime ménager mes effets.

Il se tut, arborant désormais un air plus sérieux et d'une main tendu réclama son dû. Louise approcha sa main de la poche de son jean mais laissa son geste en suspend.

\- Juste un petit éclaircissement avant de clore cet échange. Vous auriez pu vous emparer de la pierre sans même conclure d'échange, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait ? Et ne me dite pas que votre réputation était en cause, nous savons vous et moi que vous n'en avez que faire, ce qui n'est pas le cas de cette pierre.

M. Gold scruta fixement la jeune femme, cherchant le moindre signe d'ironie. Ce qu'il y vit lui procura une certaine jubilation.

\- Vous l'ignorer! Intéressant. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, mademoiselle ? dit-il en se tournant vers Ruth.

\- Ruth.

Louise interrogea son amie du regard.

\- En tant qu'actuel porteur, je dois renoncer à mes droits sur la pierre pour qu'un nouveau porteur puisse profiter pleinement de ses propriétés, finit-elle par lui avouer.

\- Et dire que tu m'as fait toute une histoire parce que je l'ai laissé partir avec la pierre, s'énerva Louise.

\- Deux sécurités valent mieux qu'une.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison!

\- Mesdemoiselles, je vous en pris ce n'est pas le moment pour ca, nous avons une affaire en cours, intervint l'antiquaire. Maintenant, la pierre.

Louise porta de nouveau sa main à la poche de son jean et en sortie l'Ophtalme. Elle s'approcha de M. Gold mais au moment de lui remettre la pierre, elle se ravisa.

\- Quoi encore ? s'impatienta l'antiquaire.

\- Une fois la pierre remise, quelle assurance avons nous que vous ne tenterez rien contre nous.

\- Un marché est un marché.

\- Mouais, dit Louise sceptique en lui remettant quand même la pierre.

\- Notre collaboration prend fin, ici. Oh juste une dernière chose. Il n'est nul besoin de me cacher les choses, j'en sais plus à votre propos que vous n'en savez sur vous. Les noms, très chère, sont ma spécialité et Ruth n'est pas le votre...

L'antiquaire laissa trainer les dernières syllabes du mot, une sorte d'effet théâtrale qu'il affectionnait tant.

\- Mais quelque chose me contrarie, je ne vois rien de vous, dit-il en se rapprochant de Louise.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir!

\- Intéressant, lâcha -t-il avant de disparaitre.

La place à peine libérée, deux voitures freinèrent devant elle. Un shérif, visiblement, énervée, en sortit, suivie rapidement par le reste de sa famille. Sans prendre la peine de refermer sa portière, Emma s'avança, un doigt accusateur pointée sur elles.

\- Vous avez pris quelque chose qui ne vous appartenez pas, attaqua-t-elle.

\- Je ne vois pas... C'est quoi ça ?

Un amas de fumée noire tournoyait à côté de Ruth. Bientôt la masse informe atteignit taille humaine et se figea en un épais nuage opaque. Elle stagna pendant plusieurs secondes avant de peu à peu se dissiper, laissant se dessiner l'ombre d'un objet.

Le rouet fut le premier visible, puis parut le fuseau, le pique bien droit sous le pouce de Ruth. Une simple brise aurait suffit pour qu'elle se pique. La jeune fille recula sa main aussitôt.

Le rouet se mit alors à filer une laine invisible. Dans un bruit régulier, il tournait, il tournait. Et chacun voulu filer à son tour. Seules Louise et Ruth restaient en retrait, indifférentes au charme qui semblait opérer.

Avec lenteur, Emma approcha sa main du fuseau et se piqua le doigt. Le visage du shérif se vida alors de toute couleur. Elle s'effondra.

Le rouet tourna encore quelques tours avant de disparaitre, rompant le charme.

La famille charmant se précipita vers la jeune femme. Allongée, les yeux clos, elle paraissait comme morte, mais les petits soulèvement réguliers qu'ils percevaient de sa poitrine les rassurèrent. Emma respirait toujours. David, posa sa tête sur le cœur de sa fille, pour s'en assurer.

\- Ça ressemble au charme du sommeil, s'exclama Mary-Margaret.

\- Tu dois l'embrasser, Hook, implora David, en attrapant le petit-ami de sa fille par le col.

Hook ne pensait pas voir ce jour arriver. Le père d'Emma, le même qui l'avait défendu d'approcher sa fille, le suppliait aujourd'hui de l'embrasser. La situation pouvait presque prêter à sourire s'il ne risquait pas de perdre la femme qu'il aimait.

Le pirate déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma. Mais le charme n'opéra pas, la belle resta endormie.

/

 _Lasse d'avoir tant marché, Élisa se laissa choir près d'un tronc d'arbre. Elle avait avancé si loin, si loin qu'elle n'aurait pu dire où elle se trouvait._

 _Elle décida de profiter de ce moment de repos pour détailler la petite fiole qui contenait l'eau de la source. Elle s'était tant hâtée de s'éloigner de la nixe, gardienne des eaux, qu'elle l'avait presque oublié._

 _C'était un tout petit récipient, à peine la taille de son pouce, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, Élisa était réputée pour avoir les plus petites mains des sept contrées. Sans éclat, recouverte d'un métal que l'on trouvait partout en ces lieux, la fiole n'avait rien de merveilleux bien qu' elle ait pu capturer l'eau qu'aucun ne pouvait puiser._

 _Les yeux d'Élisa s'attardèrent désormais sur son contenu. Lui non plus ne semblait recelait aucune magie. Un eau cristalline comme celle qui coulait à travers son royaume. Pas plus lourde, ni plus légère, le poids de n'importe quel eau se trouvant dans un réceptacle._

 _Non vraiment, ce présent n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, pensa la princesse._

 _Élisa gardait en mémoire les paroles de la vieille: "Chaque goutte, dit-on, peut te transporter dans des contrés inexplorées."_

 _Malgré toute les étrangetés qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à croire en un tel pouvoir._

 _Toute cette contemplation lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps, et le soleil qui tantôt se trouvait haut dans le ciel, en était au trois quart de sa course._

 _La princesse se remit alors en chemin. Elle n'avait pourtant pas fait trois pas que sa curiosité se rappela à elle._

 _Élisa attrapa la petite fiole et déposa une toute petite goutte à ses pieds. Celle-ci eut à peine touché le sol qu'elle s'étira pour former une flaque. Un puissant vent se leva juste au dessus et l'eau se mit à tournoyer. Elle prit alors plusieurs couleurs, changeant avec une telle rapidité qu'Élisa ne parvint pas à toutes les distinguer._

 _La princesse s'éloigna quelque peu mais une force invisible l'aspira et dans les profondeurs de la goutte, Élisa disparut._

* * *

 **Petit mot de la fin:**

 **Finalement, je vais essayer de poster tous les mois, plutôt vers la fin du mois.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre tout autant que moi et je vous dis à dans un mois !**

 **PS : N'oubliez pas de laisser une reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.**


End file.
